


Dreams of Green

by Bead



Series: Pearl of the Evening [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Story Fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Bead's Birthday Prompts! </p><p>Anonymous asked: Happy birthday, ma'am! If you like, would you mind telling a little bit about how you think Fili would react to meeting his One, if he's the sort to have (er) one? I hope you have a lovely day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I set this in the Zeizu story, where a young hobbit lass has considered herself engaged to Kili since she was a wee miss. And is a subset/AU of Pearl of the Evening. Just go with it.

He gave up. Along about the time Kili and Rosemary announce they are having a child, he just….gives up. It’s too painful to keep hoping. His One must be dead, or no where he can sense. He has had dreams, over the years, ones he can’t quite remember that made his heart ache and yearn, but they have come less and less until he just can’t remember the last time he had one. He has no face, no name, no knowledge, no _certainty_. 

He only knows that he has felt something, shining, an ache, under his heart, he has felt it. And green. Fili keeps thinking of a particular shade of green. A green he can’t quite describe…a pale, clear green with a warm flash of golden yellow running through it. 

He finds himself looking for something like it when he goes to choose stones for a project, unconsciously shifting toward that green. It annoys him. But he always goes back a day or two later, and buys the ones that fit. The beryls are hard to come by, that particular shade, and he’ll need them. Sometime. 

He’s thought of searching, asking Uncle to give him leave to roam, but there is absolutely no time for that, not now, not when Erebor is nearly back on its’ feet. He has too many responsibilities and just too much to do to go wandering the world to find a spouse. Oh, he can see the wild romantic thrill of it, one of Durin's line following in his footsteps, going out into the world to listen for his heart's call, the other half of his soul. His One is more than likely lost to him. 

Not everyone meets their One. Plenty haven’t and lived perfectly happy lives. Perfectly happy, useful,lives. He is the Crown Prince of Erebor, which, if he, uncle and the rest of the Khazad have anything to do with it, will be a center for commerce and learning. He has the Company, his family and his friends. He is content. He is. 

And is contentedly walking through the market one day when suddenly, he feels….her. He feels. Her? Yes, somehow he knows. Female. Yes. Feels like. He doesn't know how, but he does how this...she is his One. That place in under his heart feels like it’s unfurling like one of Bella’s plants in the spring, pale shoots in the warming sunshine. His breath catches. If he can get his rabbiting pulse under control, close his eyes and _listen_ he might be able to find her. But all he can think is…”green. Green. _Green._ ” 

~~~~

I’m patterning the eye color of Fili’s One on the riesling beryl. And I didn’t mean to post this until I finished it. But here’s a good stopping place.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Greener Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207146) by [ImRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRobin/pseuds/ImRobin)




End file.
